Forbidden Desire
by waterflower20
Summary: A Sirius/Hermione one shot during the fifth year's Christmas holidays. WARNING Hermione is underage. There's nothing explicit but if you don't like/feeling comfortable with it please don't read. You have been warned! Beta'd by Maria Binger!


_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Obviously this story is A/U. Hermione is under-age, you've been warned. If you have a problem with that go back and don't read! Rated T for implied sexual scenes.

It takes place during Christmas in Order of the Phoenix.

Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but since I had plan a three part Hermione/Sirius story with the main basic plot, I decided to just make this a short story told in three parts; all of which can stand alone.

**An Unexpected Miracle **is the second part and you can find it in my profile -soon. It's not done yet!

Harry has a major part in it and it will be mostly from his and Sirius' POV.

Beta'd by **Ria Binger**.

_**Forbidden Desire...**_

_You are a perverted old man, that's what you are._

The doorbell rang a little after noon and Sirius, who was already on his way to find Harry (the boy had been hiding ever since they all came back from St Mungo's), marched angrily to the door ignoring his dear _dead _mother's screams. Whoever was outside that door was about to have the bawling of his lifetime! How many times did they have to tell the visitors that they must _NOT_ ring the bell because that would wake up the old hag and the other portraits? He grabbed the knob and yanked the door open just as a small delicate hand was reaching to tap the wood.

_Deep brown_

That was all he could remember. Her eyes were a deep, endless brown, the same colour as milk chocolate, and were staring at him with a fond warmness that stirred his heart. Her high cheeks were tinted pink, probably because of the cold, and snowflakes were slowly melting on her pale skin and mahogany hair, which she wore in a high messy ponytail. Several strands had escaped the elastic and were now framing her heart shaped face.

When his grey eyes lowered to her lips, he found his mouth growing dry. Her luscious lips were pulled in a small shy smile.

"Hello, Sirius." Her melodic voice penetrated his clouded mind and his dazed eyes snapped to hers.

"Hermione..." He murmured, slightly out of breathe and wished he had succeeded in hiding the awe from his tone.

"Wotcher, Sirius!" His cousin chirped; Tonks, transformed into a crone with grey hair, big black eyes and a crooked nose, entered behind Hermione. "Hermione, why don't you go upstairs? I'm sure Sirius can handle your suitcases-"

"No, no, that's okay, I've got them." She smiled and he felt his heart clench.

"Okay then." Tonks smiled at the younger woman.

_Girl,_ he corrected himself. _Are you blind? She most definitely is a woman!_ His eyes unwittingly travelled the length of her petite body and he was shocked to find out her curves were more pronounced than the last time he saw her -only four months earlier!

Hermione Granger had grown up.

_Oh crap..._

88888

He was sitting in the dark, the kitchen only illuminated by the shafts of moonlight slithering through the window, quietly sipping his tea as he read the newest Daily Prophet. Another issue filled with crap about how Dumbledore was an old coon and Harry a fame seeking school boy.

He felt his ire rising and, not for the first time, he asked himself why he kept reading this rubbish. It was full of shit and these days, it was most plausible to find an article worth reading in the Quibbler than the Daily Prophet!

But the crossword kept him occupied for a few blessed hours, he reminded himself and shook the paper, resting against the back of his chair.

He found that he needed the distraction these past few days.

He was alarmed and ashamed to admit that his attraction to a certain, young brunette was not in fact a product of her suddenly maturing into her body. And despite his fevered prayers, it wasn't passing.

Hermione had been in Grimmauld Place for a week now and he still felt his mouth going dry when his eyes fell on her soft, pink lips; arousal flared hot in his body when she walked in the kitchen early in the morning, clad in her form fitting flannel pyjamas, her hair ruffled from sleep and a lazy smile on her face as she wished him good morning.

He was disgusted with himself but he couldn't stop fantasizing about her and how she would look sprawled on his bed, her young, sample body nude on his satin black sheets and her wild hair fawned over his pillows. He shut his mercury eyes and swallowed, suppressing a shiver.

Merlin, it was a miracle no one had noticed his hot looks when the girl waltzed in a room he was occupying, dressed in her snug shirts and skinny jeans, laughing prettily with her friends, unaware of his dark thoughts.

He looked up suddenly when his canine senses caught the inaudible creak of the staircase. Someone was coming to the kitchen. His eyes stayed to the door, waiting to see who was up this late at night.

The door opened to reveal the object of his forbidden desire and he stopped breathing.

Hermione walked in, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist. She wore a crimson modest long sleeved night dress with a square neckline and the hemline brushing her knees. Nothing sexy or provocative, but he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her.

Her pink lips parted in a yawn, her eyes red rimmed and glassy and her hair a mess; obviously she had just woken up.

She looked adorable.

"Sirius?" She asked innocently and he found himself in the receiving end of a dark chocolate stare. Her head was tilted to the side and she was smiling curiously at him.

_Too innocent, too pure._

"What are you doing up this late, kitten?" He asked as he leaned back on his chair, his muscular arms crossing over his naked torso. Her eyes widened slightly at his state of undress and she hastily averted her gaze, causing an amused glint to appear in his mercurial gaze. "Is there something the matter?" He silkily asked unable to resist, his eyes burning a hole through her skull as she refused to lift her eyes to his. She was obviously embarrassed but he wanted her to look at him; her refusal tempting him to stand up, come closer, do things he shouldn't even think about doing to someone of her age and innocence.

"No, nothing," she choked out, her cheeks flaming as she walked around him to the sink. "Just wanted a glass of water. I forgot to take one before I go to bed." She rose on her toes to reach the cupboard where the glasses were stored but she was still an inch shorter.

Sirius' hard body was suddenly pressed against her own, his breathe hot against the exposed skin of her neck and she audible gasped as his hand grazed her own to open the cupboard and retrieve a glass for her. Without stepping back, he caged her in as he filled it with tap water and placed it next to her paralysed hand.

Sirius didn't move away, his hard body aligned with her soft one. Hermione was sure he could hear her erratic heart beat with the way his chest was almost flat against her back and she suppressed a violent shiver. She took the glass, her hand trembling and sipped. Her throat felt parched.

"Thank you," she choked again, feeling hot all over.

She knew her crush on Sirius, who despite his twelve year old stint in Azkaban was still sinfully handsome, would pass in time but unfortunately she still had feelings for the ex-convict; feelings that made her heart flutter and her mouth feel like ash as she felt his every inhale and exhale.

She swallowed thickly and attempted to turn around.

Sirius didn't bulge, only shifted slightly so she could turn and face him. Her hands hung limp on her sides, her face downcast and flushed and her breathing harsh, especially when his right hand slowly travelled the length of her arm and came to rest on the side of her neck.

"Look at me." He whispered hoarsely; he almost didn't hear his own voice, so loud were their breathing.

He was panting, his each breathe causing his chest to hurt; his heart beat so fast he thought it would fail him. It would be worth it, he thought as her scent filled his nostrils and he forcefully stopped a moan from escaping him.

She was so damn close, so ripe and ready, so flushed and looking so delectable that he felt his control slipping away with each passing second. She slowly raised her head, her eyes unsure and frighten and she bit her lip when his own eyes connected with her doe like ones. His hot stare dropped to her lips and he drew in a sharp breathe. His hands grasped her arms and pulled her flushed against him, her soft curves fitting perfectly against his hard lines. He dropped her arms; he sneaked one arm around her small waist to hold her close and he impatiently shoved the other in her hair, grabbing the thick curls and _pulling._

Her head snapped back exposing her neck and a small whimper left her lips when his moist breathe ghosted over her lips and her eyes flashed to his, desperate and wanton.

He lost it.

Sirius crashed his mouth on her parted one with a deep groan and he swallowed her whimper with a hungry kiss that left her breathless. His tongue immediately seek entrance to her moist cavern and she granted it happily with a muffled moan as her small hands gripped his biceps and slowly skimmed up his neck, one remaining there and the other grasping fistfuls of silky ebony hair. He growled when her finger nails scrapped his scalp, quite loving the sensation.

She was the first to break their frenzied kiss to gasp in air but he didn't waste time; his lips attacked the creamy skin on her neck, his chin roughly pushing the fabric of her night gown away so he could expose more of her lovely skin to his desperate mouth. She bit her lip to stop a loud moan when he suckled on a particularly sensitive spot where neck met shoulder and she roughly pulled his face back to hers so she could latched on his lips again, his sigh of pleasure falling on her soft, warm tongue as she traced his bottom lip carefully and then probed his lips open so she could caress his own.

Uncaring of everything but the pleasure of her kiss, Sirius grasped her upper thighs and lifted her to the sink, his hips nudging apart her silky thighs to make room for him to stand between her legs. Hermione, following her instincts, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Sirius gasped when he felt her warmness press against his groin and he knew if he didn't stop now, he would take her on this very sink and no matter how smart or mature she was, Hermione was still only sixteen years old.

He reluctantly pulled away from her tempting mouth, leaving butterfly kisses all over her face, using all his mental control to convince himself not to kiss her again when her disappointed whimper fell on his ears and her legs tighten around his hips to draw him closer. He hugged her and buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply her heavenly scent and leaving small, open mouthed kisses on her skin, softly biting and then soothing the sting with soft swipes of his tongue. Her hands were running though his long hair and he pulled back to stare in her warm, knowing eyes.

She didn't look frighten or disgusted by what they had just done.

The opposite.

She was smiling softly, her eyes dark and her lips moist and swollen from his kisses. Her hand slowly traced the contours of his face and cradled his cheek. He relaxed against her and sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he whispered brokenly, his hands tightening around her waist. He felt her lean away from him. He panicked and open his eyes, only to find her bemused gaze on him.

"Sorry? About what?" She asked confused, playing with the tips of his hair. Before he could say more, she dipped her head and latched on his neck, causing him to swallow heavily and pushed himself against her more intimately. She could feel him now, all of him, but she didn't stop her ministrations on his sensitive skin; she licked all the way up to his ear and nipped at his earlobe. Sirius bucked against her with a startled groan. "Are you sorry about this?"

"Oh _gods_ no!" He growled and attacked her lips again with furious passion, forgetting all his previous restraints and succumbing to his need, Hermione more than a willing participant.

He kept his promise to himself; Hermione walked out that kitchen with her virginity intact.

The following morning he thought it had all been a dream but the huge love bite adorning his neck assured him it did happen.

And it happened again and again; every available moment they wouldn't be missed, they sneaked away to his room or his personal library where only he was allowed to enter and they succumbed to their passion. Hermione's whimpers were music to his ears and he spend an ungodly amount of time pleasuring her.

The night before she had to leave for Hogwarts, she came to his room after everyone was asleep and they made love for the first time. It was after they had finished and laid entwined on his bed, her head resting on her naked chest, one of her legs carelessly thrown over his hips, that he admitted he loved her for the first time.

She had freeze in his arms and opened her mouth to speak but he had shushed her and told her she needn't have to say anything back now; he could wait.

They had all the time in the world after all.


End file.
